The invention relates to broadhead hunting arrows, and more particularly to an improved broadhead assembly providing completely removable broadhead blades which extend in front of a broadhead hub assembly to define the tip of the broadhead. Such an assembly provides a slashing action when entering a target, rather than a punching action.
Heretofore, arrowheads of the broadhead type having removable razor-edge blades extending radially outwardly of a central hub to which they are attached have been of the type wherein the hub extends to the frontmost point of the arrowhead, i.e., the tip of the broadhead arrow has been an integral part of the hub assembly therefor. Such construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,216 issued to C. J. Zwickey Apr. 10, 1945; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,000 issued to H. F. Unger Mar. 31, 1959. In such assemblies, the frontal tip of the broadhead is a separate part from the removable blades therefor. In other broadhead construction, the frontal tip of the broadhead is a conical punching-type tip with the broadhead blades starting behind the conical punching portion. In this type of blade, there is a punching action as the tip enters the target, rather than a preferred slashing action.
Additional hunting arrowheads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,604,713; 2,005,424; 2,182,320; 2,796,691; 3,578,328; 3,164,385; and 3,945,642.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, generally stated, to provide an improved broadhead assembly for detachably mounting broadhead blades on a hub thereof where the broadhead blades extend forwardly of the hub to create a slashing point, with blades therefore being interchangeable.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved broadhead arrow assembly including a lightweight tubular hub therein which is adapted for receiving and retaining replaceable broadheads adjacent a leading end thereof with such broadhead blades extending forwardly thereof to define a slashing type point made up completely of interchangeable blades.